Tomorow or Eternity
by Dysis Nyx
Summary: Time is a funny thing when you're a monster. For a werewolf and a vampire it means the same thing when it means two different things. As Clawd and Draculaura are struggling with their own relationship problems they discover one by one legends are going missing. Can they return everyone to their rightful place and put this mystery to rest or will they fail in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fanfic focuses on mainly Clawd and Draculaura, but you will see a lot of the other characters too. There are some discrepancies between a few things, but stay with me on it. I had to pick and choose from all the different stuff. Between the books and even between movies things change. I really hope you like what you read [*fingers crossed*]. I'm always a bit nervous when I post stuff. Please please please review. I enjoy reading those like no one's business! So whoo! Here goes nothing! Oh! This has a major plot as well some mini plots within it. All tie into each other and all will be resolved in their own time. So without further ado...I hope you enjoy!

-Chapter One-

So here it was the second scaremester of their final year at Monster High. Draculaura stared up at the old castle and smiled. Funny how after being alive for 1602 years and it was her past time here that meant the most to her. She sighed as she hugged her books closer to her chest and went in. The delicate clunk of her boots on the stone floors made her smile. Where would she go, what would she do after these next few months? More school for another 200 years? Then college on repeat for another 400 more? She may think and act like any other teenage girl, but she wanted to move on like most ghouls.

As if summoned from her thoughts Ghoulia, Frankie, Cleo, & Deuce all strolled up to her locker. Ghoulia and Frankie were discussing some weird other language stuff...oh no, it was actually just some homework from Mr. Rotter. Might as well have been a different language. As for Cleo and Deuce they we going over their weekend plans. More like, Cleo was instructing Deuce of their plans with the man just sitting there nodding along.

Draculaura plastered on that rainbows and bunnies smile of hers. She was going to miss these guys more than they all knew.

The shrill voice of Cleo snapped all their attention to the pair, "Deeeeeuuuce! Are you even listening to meeeeeee?"

Sticking his finger in his ear to stop the ringing, the gorgon nodded slowly and cleaned his teeth with his tongue. Unfazed. The only person alive untouched by Cleo. When he spoke his voice mirrored his neutral expression, "Uh yeah. Mummy coming to town. Gotcha."

"Not mummy, you snake-haired oaf! Grandmummy! Whhhhhy do you never listen to me?"

Finally an eyebrow popped up from behind his trademark red shades, "Dude, its only Monday. You're going to tell me about a thousand times more. Come Friday I'll listen."

Silence descended on the group as the three girls blinked back and forth between the pair. The longer it took Cleo to answer the more nervous Deuce seem to grow under her continued scrutiny. When she finally spoke it was calm, collected, and dripping with royal decree, "I see. In that case I can think of other matters that will not be handled a thousand times long past Friday. Now. Begone. I'm done with you."

The meaning of that may have been lost on the rest of them, but Deuce certainly knew what she meant. Whatever it was had Deuce looking like he was about to beg for forgiveness and a reconsideration, but he knew better than that. They all knew Cleo well enough to know there was a time to beg and a time to simply fang out.

This time? Deuce fanged out.

His shoulders slumped, his head hung, and his knees practically scraped the floor as he dragged himself to class.

Draculaura and Frankie giggled to each other and Ghoulia rolled her eyes on a low groan.

Before any of them could say anything, Cleo held her gold and gem ridden hand up, "Take no pity on him. Come lunch he will be forgiven and all will be right with his world. For now the boy must learn. No one ignores a de Nile."

Draculaura nudged Frankie, "Even one as cute as Deuce."

Frankie giggled, but stopped immediately when the Egyptian queen bee looked at them. A glimmer twinkled her eyes, "You are correct there, D. Even one such as my Duece."

Howls and growls came from around the corner. The Wolfs. Before she even saw them, Draculaura could feel him. Her love was coming. Her heart quickened, her pulse raced, knees went weak, mouth dry, palms clammy, every part of her was responding.

Responding in ways the others had no clue about. They saw the cute, bubbly, giddy side of her love. There was more. A real, true side of it that was lost with her doll personality. Clawd Wolf effected her in ways no one ever had before. He was more than special, more than unique, he was Clawd.

There were no other words for him, but that simple truth.

He was Clawd.

The trio rounded the corner and walked down the hall with as much subtly as a herd of bats in tutus playing accordions. Clawdeen and Howleen were at each other's throats as usual. Neither of them were morning people and that never boded well for their relationship. Clawd was a step behind them and still half asleep. While his sisters were bitey in the morning, Clawd was a bit of lazy bones till he had a chance to really wake up.

Her eyes were transfixed on him as he made his way to her locker. The way he lazily sauntered without knowing. Even his ears were still asleep as they were partly flopped down. One hand stretched behind his head and the other idly scratching his stomach revealing the hard muscles of his stomach under his t-shirt. The way his backpack was casually tossed over one shoulder even enamored her.

Yes, to say she was in love with her boyfriend was an understatement.

While the two older Wolfs stopped with the group, Howleen passed them muttering something about wishing she was an only puppy. Ghoulia groaned to Clawdeen, "Uuuuuuhh uuhhhhh aaahh?"

Clawdeen waved her hand off in Howleen's direction, "Oh I don't know, Ghoulia, probably off to find Twyla or something. That ghoul has been nothing but a pain in my fangs this morning."

Cleo clapped her hands together, "Ghouls! In honor of my grandmummy coming to town Mummy and Daddy have decided to throw a huge party. And not just a de Nile only affair! They told Nefera and me we can invite whoever we want. I was trying to tell Deuce about this when he..."

The rest of Cleo's words trailed off as Draculaura drew her attention to the large, wide werewolf leaning on the side of his shoulder by her locker. He loomed over her, but the response was anything but fear making her gut warm, "Good morning, Clawd. Did you sleep well last night?"

"As well as I can with a house full of siblings. Thats what I wanted to talk to you about. Could we cancel our date tonight? I wanna just hang out with the guys tonight. I need to unruffle my fur."

Swallowing the disappointment, Draculaura smiled and kissed his cheek. His heat warmed her cool lips, "Of course, sweetie! You have fun with the boys. Go chase cars or whatever."

His half smile was genuine as he kissed her forehead before heading off. How was Clawd to know she was having a bit of an off day. This break had done nothing but make her realize what she was losing this year. Time had always been so meaningless to her. Like money! Vampires never blinked at two things in this world.

Time and money.

Before Monster High, she had only surrounded herself with her own kind. So that truth had only remained too true. But now she was surrounded by mortals. True some would live a lot longer than others depending on the monster. But none would live as long as her kind.

Vampires lived like foverer. Literally!

Oh my ghoul, sometimes being a vampire really sucked!

Once more she looked around her friends and that cloud covered her once rainbows attitude. She wasn't ready to go back to being frozen in time. Losing these monsters would totally slay her. Especially Clawd.

An arm linked with hers and Draculaura looked to meet the concerned smile or her beastie, "Hey, D, you okay? You seem kind of like out of it today."

Not wanting to worry her ghoul friend, the pint-sized vampire smiled, "Oh totes! Just need some tomato juice and I'll perk right up."

Still not budging, Clawdeen began to lead her to class, "Come on, D, this is Clawdeen here. I know you, ghoul! What's up?"

Panic and nervousness teased Draculaura, "We should wait with the others for Abbey. She's not here yet. Something could be wrong!"

Clawdeen shook her head, "Nope. Passed her on the way in sucking fangs with Heath."

"Gross!"

Clawdeen laughed, "Totally! Grossest cute couple ever! How those two fit together so perfectly is way beyond me."

"I bet the only worse couple is your brother and me, huh?"

Another laugh seemed to distract Clawdeen from her inquisition as they ambled down the halls, "Oh yeah, you have no idea! The idea of you thinking that smelly mutt is even remotely drool worthy is going to make me lose my breakfast."

On a giggle and a blush Draculaura answered, "Oh he's more than drool worthy. He haunts my dreams."

"I can see haunts, but I think you mean nightmares, not dreams."

Both girls giggled, but Clawdeen stopped abruptly and cocked her head to the side. She gave a low, light-hearted growl as she focused her narrowed golden eyes at her friend, "Hey, ghoul, whats the big idea? You aren't getting rid of me that easy. What is up? Seriously?"

Dracualaura sighed as she resigned herself to confiding in Clawdeen the whole way to class it all just kind of flooded out of her mouth in a flurry of expression and cute distress, "Its all so silly! I'm just like the worst vampire ever! I go all..." she made a face that made Clawdeen try to poorly stifle a laugh, "...at the thought of bloo-...of bloo..you know that stuff I don't drink. It took me like totes forever to get any of my vampire powers. I'm short. I'm the worst driver like ever. And now...and now I hate being immortal!"

The last part was said on a very pathetic wail. Clawdeen ushered her friend to the bathroom to help her fix her make-up, "You aren't a bad vampire. You've got some clawesome powers now. Totes worth the wait! And you're vegetarian because you have a huge heart! Oh, and what other vampire do you know was willing to not only date a werewolf, but have one as a beastie?"

Just as Clawdeen had been making progress whatever she had just said started to water works all over again.

The scrambling of her friend brought a genuine smile to Draculaura's teary face as Clawdeen asked, "What?! What did I say, D?"

Comfortingly Draculaura patted Clawdeen's hand, "Don't worry about it, just more of my silliness. I've been thinking about Clawd a lot lately?"

Taking a step back and a sneer on her, Clawdeen looked her up and down, "You aren't thinking of dumping my brother, are you? Last time a ghoul did that it practically ruined my friendship with Cleo. I don't want that to happen to us. But if you break my brother's heart-"

Draculaura shook her head so fast her pigtails slapped her face, "No! No! No! I love Clawd with all my heart. He makes my heart happy and my toes all tingly. Its just...when I went to an all vampire school time just went on and on and on and on and on-"

"Draculaura! I got it! You're old!"

Once more her head shook, "Thats just the problem! To you I am, but to vampires I'm not. My dad is like totes ancient, but I'm not. Going to school now with all of you I see how stuck I am. All of you are leaving me soon and I am still going to be right here. I'll be 'sixteen' forever! And Clawd..."

A frown pulled across Clawdeen's features as sympathy and understanding shone in her eyes, "And my brother won't."

Draculaura nodded delicately, "I was really looking forward to our date tonight, but Clawd is having problems of his own to work out. I hate even to worry you like this."

Strong, feminine arms hugged her dimunitive beastie as Clawdeen smiled down at her, "No worries, D! I love being here for you." she pushed Draculaura back, but kept her hands on her shoulders, "And what problems does my stupid brother have to work through?"

Dabbing at her tears with a tissue, Draculaura answered, "He's all stressed out from Winter break with a house full of Wolfs."

A howl filled the bathroom as Clawdeen eyed her furiously, "He's what?! Oh, I'll stress him out all right..."

"Come on, lets just get to class. I'm sure Clawd meant well. Look at Howleen and you this morning."

The female wolf nodded and followed her, but it was obvious she didn't buy into excuses for Clawd like she did. Which was okay, because Draculaura knew Clawd. He always meant well. He always did what he thought was right, even if it wasn't, it was the thought. To Draculaura he was perfect. She saw his imperfections, but to her they were just more reasons she loved him.

They reached the class a few minutes into it and both girls tried to sneak in as quiet as possible, but still Mr. Mummy had spotted them, "Ghouls! How nice of you to join us for Clawculus! Please have a seat right up front here by me."

Blushing from head to toe Draculaura was amazed how Clawdeen simply offered an apologetic smile and confidently walked to her seat. As soon as they sat, her most favored ghoul friend whispered, "I think we should do a slumber party after Cleo's party Friday. It'll cheer you up."

"Oh my ghoul! Totes! We could do a fashion show just for ourselves!"

Nudging her with a wink, Clawdeen smiled, "See! There's the Draculaura I know!"

Class continued on and Draculaura was relieved she hadn't overly worried Clawdeen. Or so she thought. But little did she know what was running through her friend's mind. Even if she had simply seen the occasional glances Clawdeen had darted all throughout class. For then she might have an idea. But she hadn't seen them and she hadn't a clue about the level of worry sparked. For the fact was Clawdeen knew Draculaura and the concerns her friend had voiced were all things that Clawdeen felt powerless against. Sadly Draculaura didn't realize what Clawdeen had.

They could do all in their power to cheer her up, but none of that would solve the problem. Every tactic would be a band-aid for an ever-growing wound.

Without that same insight as Clawdeen, the petite princess of Dracula was able to go about her day. She kept the clouds away from her rainbows. Eventually lunch came and new burst of energy flooded her system.

Already sitting at the table was Cleo, Operetta, Lagoona, Abbey, and Clawdeen. Without any dallying, Draculaura got her tray and took her seat at the table. So far, Cleo was the only one with her food. But the why was not long waiting her as Clawdeen explained barely before Draculaura's bottom hit the seat, "D! I hope you don't mind, but I've been talking to the ghouls about what we talked about this morning."

Embarrassment was quick to come and quick to leave as she nodded knowing she had meant well, "Its okay. Any ideas?"

Clawdeen hesitated and the others looked around awkwardly. Only Cleo was unmoved. The Egyptian royal was quick and easy to find her voice, "Yes."

Clawdeen shook her head, "Not any real or helpful ones at least."

Again, Cleo seemed barely moved, all except her trademark eye roll, "Puh-lease, Clawdeen, this is a very real and helpful solution! You aren't allowed an opinion on this one since you don't even begin to understand."

The wolf growled at her and Lagoona held Clawdeen's hand, "What I'm sure Cleo means, mate, is that you have no experience."

Cleo scoffed, "If I had meant that, Lagoona I would have said that."

Still the werewolf's eyes were locked on the haughty queen, "I may not have experience, but he is my brother and she is my beastie. So explain to me how I'm not allowed an opinion?"

Impatience vibrated Draculaura's fingertips as she buzzed, "What is it?"

Cleo faced her with a bored stare and said, "Sex."

Every jaw at the table dropped and in unison hissed in shock, "Cleo!"

Another, more lengthy, eye roll from the de Nile heiress, "I am not suggesting that sex solves everything. I'm not stupid. I am only saying it can help sometimes. You have at least done it in the past, right?"

Draculaura shook her head wildly, "No! Of course not!"

Finally a response as Cleo's hand flew to her chest with her eyebrows raising up and practically off her forehead, "You've been alive how long? The thought has at least crossed your mind once, right? Sixteen thousand and two years and not one suggestive thought?"

Stunned and shocked, Cleo collapsed her chin into her palm as she gaped openly, "Oh my Ra..."

Now the embarrassment came back in tenfold, "I can't be the only one."

With a quick growl to Cleo, Clawdeen wrapped her arm around Draculaura's shoulders, "You're not, D! I've not even thought about it once."

Cleo regained herself and pointed some of her lunch at Clawdeen for emphasis, "Thats because you've never even had a boyfriend.", she took a conclusive bite at that point.

"Its because I know its something special that should wait for the right time and the right person."

A small voice said from the shelter of Clawdeen's arm, "If that is that then...if Clawd isn't the right person I won't know who else would be. As for time...I don't know how much of that I may have left with him." before anyone could comment, Draculaura continued on stronger, "What about the rest of you?"

Abbey finally spoke in that certain, too point way she had, "No point games. I want to, so did. Certainly shut Heath up for quite while. Spoke again when I want him to. That simple. Want to, so do."

"But you love Heath right?"

Abbey shrugged and waved her hand about swirling some snowflakes as she did, "Might as well ask if yak likes food. He eats or he dies."

Clawdeen leaned over to ask Operetta, "Is Heath the yak, the food, or the death in that scenario?"

Operetta shrugged a response mirroring the same confusion as everyone else, "Johnny and I have. It was-"

When everyone gawked with disgust and confusion, Operetta stood and crossed her arms over chest, "What you think, because we're ghosts we can't do anything?"

Everyone had the decency to look ashamed. Everyone except Cleo and Abbey who, in unison, answered, "Yes."

Operetta shook her head and said, "Come on, lets just go get some grub before all the good stuff is gone."

Clawdeen and Abbey followed her. Just when it looked like Lagoona was going to follow she stopped and said to Draculaura, "When Gil and I finally did it...it was real beautiful. Special, ya know? I think the whole thing would have been perfect if my dad hadn't caught us. Thought Gil was going to go belly up, but my parents are real modern monsters. They just told us to be careful, because we wouldn't be ready for any guppies just yet. Make sure its special, D."

With that it was just the two left at the table. Just Cleo and Draculaura. There was no doubt in Draculaura's mind how Cleo felt about it all. To her it was no big deal. She had talked about the whole matter like it was just another chore or shopping trip.

Actually shopping trips got more enthusiasm out of Cleo. So surprise caused a squeak from the black and pink haired pixie vampire as her friend said, "I know what you're thinking. You think I find this whole sex issue no big deal."

Her head shook in short, quick bursts as she struggled to convince her friend, "Oh no, Cleo, I think we just see it differently."

With her hands folded together in front of her, Cleo looked strangely sincere and almost...caring. It was a bit unsettling, "I meant it when I said Clawdeen doesn't get it. None of them do. We live differently then the rest of those ghouls. We are a different breed of monster. Once you've cracked over a thousand you see things differently. I don't think sleeping with Clawd will magically fix all your problems like that." her snapping fingers caused Draculaura to jump but still the de Nile carried on, "But it will help. You love Clawd as I love Deuce. But the problem is, they're more fragile than us. Lives are shorter. They age soooooooo much faster."

"How do you...you know, like...deal with it with Deuce?"

Cleo's cheek relaxed into her palm as she idly played with the end of her hair, "I enjoy every minute with him I can. I plan to be with him as long as possible. He thinks I make him want to be a better person, but just between the two of us, D..." a brief flash of vulnerability stung Cleo's eyes, "I already am a better person because of him.' the vulnerability fled and her spine once more stiffened, "I may be an arrogant snob, but I am no fool. This won't make everything better. But you do love him and what you are feeling is fear that you're going to lose him. Because you are! Its inevitable. He'll either die or dump you to start the rest of his life with someone he can start a whole doggy family with. Puh-lease don't cry on me! Better. Thank you. Its harsh but its true. I've already faced every one of those possibilities in my own relationship. So I took matters into my own hands. I gave him a piece of myself and took the same from him. Time can't change that."

Silent understanding passed between them as Draculaura swallowed everything Cleo told her. She was right. None of the other ghouls were as old as them. Cleo and her had watched time stand still for them, while others faded away. Draculaura had been sheltered away with other immortals, but not Cleo. She had seen time, she had lived along side of it while never really tasting it. A shiver racked Draculaura's body as she thought of all the times Cleo must have come to care about people, only to watch them grow old and die. Sometimes her friend came across as callous, but here was the truth. Here on the table before her was the heart of the matter.

She smiled with the realization what Cleo had just opened up to her about, "Thanks, Cleo, that helped."

By this time the other ghouls had rejoined them with Gil and Jackson following behind them. Clawdeen heard Draculaura's gratitude and grumbled, "What minotaurshit did you feed to her while we were gone?"

With all the aristocratic apathy in the world Cleo shooed her hand at Clawdeen, "I was merely explaining to her about the power a woman gains over a man because of sex."

All the other girls missed Cleo's wink to Draculaura, but she didn't. It was hard to stifle her giggle, but stifle it she did.

However Clawdeen was on her feet, "Thats my brother you're-"

Cleo pointed at the opposite doorway across the creepateria, "Speaking of your brother, isn't that him who just entered now?"

All eyes peaked across the room to see Clawd entering. A new, lower and more menacing growl, came from Clawdeen as she had a new victim, "Yeah, it is."

Draculaura grabbed Clawdeen's wrist as she started to rise, "Where are you going? Promise me you won't tell him about all of this! Especially about me telling you how he canceled our date. Please don't go over to talk to him about me."

Offering her a weak smile Clawdeen patted her hand before removing it, "Don't worry about it. I'm talking to him about something entirely different. Anyone have a magazine?"

Quickly taking the magazine from Operetta, Clawdeen started to head across the room with Cleo shouting after her, "Tell him he can to tell Deuce that I'm ready to forgive him now!"

As soon as she was within earshot Clawdeen barked, "Clawd!"

The boy looked both ways quickly eyeing a retreat before seeing it futile. He stood his ground and shrugged, "Whats up, sis? What'd I do?"

She saw him spot the rolled up magazine and she quickly swatted him on the face with it, "Bad! Bad wolfie! You broke off your date with Draculaura tonight?" he stammered and she whapped him again, "What were you thinking?"

He shrugged under assault, "She said it was okay. I didn't think she was mad!"

Finally Clawdeen crossed her arms as she shifted her weight and attitude to one side, "Oh, she wasn't mad. How can you not see when your ghoulfriend is all upset?"

Clawd scratched the back of his neck and shrugged again, "She didn't seem bothered about me going out with guys at all. I wouldn't have canceled if she did."

An eye roll with an aggravated sigh was her only response before she hit him again with the magazine several times, "Before that! How did she seem before you told her that? Did you even ask her how she was?"

Now genuine concern crossed his face as he held her hand off, "Whats wrong? Is she okay? Where is she? Draculaura!"

Magazine hit him, "Shut up! Gah! She's at the table with the others. Don't embarrass her." her tone changed as she softened, "Just go out with the guys later, okay? She needs to be with you tonight."

"Clawdeen, whats wrong with her? I need to know."

A sigh left her as she looked about guiltily for breaking her promise to her beastie, "She's all bummed today. Like major! I think she's starting to get it about time and all. She really cares about you, bro."

"I don't see the problem."

"Listen, stupid, she's a vampire. You're a werewolf. Time is different for the two of you. That means something pretty heavy for your relationship. If she sees the problem there and you don't, then there is an even bigger problem for the two of you. One that needs addressed like now." just as she started to walk away, she stopped and faced him once more, "Oh and tell your boy, he can show his face to Her Royal Highness again."

Back at the table Draculaura watched as Clawdeen reapproached but her heart took sad notice as Clawd didn't follow. Instead he made awkward eye contact with her, waved, then turned tail and bolted. With a sinking heart, she felt that recent burst of energy flee. Maybe Cleo was right. Maybe it was time to make Clawd a permanent part of her memories before she lost him forever. Maybe it was time to start thinking about doing it with Clawd.

She swallowed hard as she knew now that the idea was there it was going to be all she thought about.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well there was the first chapter! Some foundations laid, but more and more will be revealed as we get things started. I do apologize about any typos or grammar errors. I'm not very good at the technicalities of grammar I'm afraid. I hope you're liking the story so far. So please continuing to read, review, and enjoy!

-Chapter Two-

How could he face her? How did his sister expect him to sit at that table and face Draculaura after that? Clawd stomped down the hallway as he hated the corner he had been backed into. His gut was a stirring stew of emotions. He was embarrassed he got chewed out by his sister in front of most of the school at lunch. He was hurt Draculaura talked to his sister about it all and not him. He was mad at himself for not seeing that there was anything wrong with his ghoulfriend who he loved beyond all reason. But most of all, he was concerned for Draculaura.

It was obvious how upset Clawdeen was and that spoke volumes.

He needed to think. He needed a moment to try to understand what his sister meant by all that time business. The second scaremester had just started. What was she worried about?

He gave a whimper as he couldn't understand the problem. Clawdeen had made it all seem so serious. Especially if he didn't get what the problem was. He had to get it. He had to understand. Draculaura meant more to him than his rotten sister had implied.

From the corner of his eye he spotted a conversation between Andy and Neighthan getting pretty heated considering the personalities of the two. He spotted Deuce and gestured to the pair. The two of them approached the guys and Clawd asked, "Whats up, guys? Problem here?"

Looking sheepish both guys stopped talking and avoiding eye contact as they shook their heads. No one seemed to want to answer him till Neighthan said, "We were jus talking about ghouls."

Andy shot a look at Neighthan and corrected, "Just one ghoul actually."

A ripple from Deuce's eyebrows implied he had rolled his eyes from behind his glasses, "Maybe we should bring Jackson or Holt into this discussion too."

Neighthan and Andy exchanged a look of surprise and concern. Clawd gently punched his friend's arm, "Deuce is just joking, guys."

"Hardly. Women don't make any sense."

By now Heath and Manny had joined them. Heath was beaming with pride as he puffed out his chest. Which was ridiculous because he was the smallest one out of all the guys standing there, "You may not understand women, buddy, but I sure do. I got Abbey right where I want her."

Deuce said, "Dude, who are you kidding you are way more whipped than I am. Only one here who really isn't is Manny. Whats your secret?"

Manny shrugged, "I don't know! Ever since I jumped in front of her when those teachers from that spook school shot that weird cannon thing Iris has been all mushy and stuff."

"You guys are idiots.", all eyes were on Toralei as she sashayed up to the group with Meowlody and Purrsephone in tow.

Clawd growled at her and Toralei merely flicked his nose, "Bad doggy. Relax! I'm here to help."

"You're never anywhere to help."

The werecat twins snickered behind their boss, but Toralei was not so easy to rankle. Instead she shrugged, "Well if thats how you feel, then I'll just take what I know about little miss batty and go."

As soon as she turned to go, Clawd grabbed her arm ignoring Deuce saying his name in warning, "What do you know about Draculaura?"

A smile crept across Toralei's feline features as mischief twinkled in her green eyes. Regret hard and heavy fell like a cannonball in his gut. He should have never played into this kitty's trap. But it was too late to turn back now. Her voice chimed with victory, "I just know what I heard her and Cleo discussing."

Now Deuce played right into her claws too as his own ghoulfriend's name was dropped, "Cleo was helping her? Oh, dude, thats never a good sign."

Toralei's eyebrows shot up in amusement, "Is that what its like in bed with Deuce Gorgon and Cleo de Nile?"

"What?!", both Clawd and Deuce staggered back in unison as every male there stared at her in horror. She simply laughed at them and gave a couple of winks to her minions.

Now she circled the group like the predator she was. She was preparing to strike. Anticipation and tension built with every circle she made. Andy and Neighthan were smart. They bolted when they had the chance.

Two less victims for Toralei.

She didn't seem to care thought. Circle after circle she made. Growing the fear and dizziness in the guys.

Her petite size aside she had every man there afraid. As she smiled at them evilly her voice taunted, "You boys should have heard what I heard. The things those ghouls talk about with other ghouls. Tsk tsk tsk. Poor burn boy! Does it make you sad, Heath, that Abbey only pity fucks you to shut you up? And Snake boy! Goodness me! Cleo only sleeping with you to control you.", she stopped in front of Clawd her eyes green fire as they bore into Clawd's, "And you, little doggy, his own ghoul finally seeing how futile it is the endless life of a vampire being with the short boring life of a werewolf. Its so bad she's actually considering throwing you a bone just to patch up something thats already dead. A bone I hear she hasn't thrown in like ever, like in all those 1600 years. Nothing! And she throws it to you?! Ha! Talk about bad."

With that destructive bomb, Toralei and her ghouls turned on their too tall heels to leave. No one stopped them. No one said a damn word. Every guy there was grateful for the silence as they processed what that kitty had just told them all.

Well everyone except Manny. From one to the other his eyes darted to the other guys, "Sooooo should I take the fact she didn't mention Iris as a good thing or that she wasn't with them?"

A groan echoed through the group as Heath finally said too; his voice just as cocky but this time it held a slight quake of vulnerability, "I guess I better go find Abbey. Find out whats up."

Deuce chuckled and patted his back, "Come on, Heath! Its Toralei. Nothing she says can be trusted."

Much to their surprise, it was Clawd who argued, "Yeah, but she doesn't lie. She may stretch the truth, but she makes sure there is at least something to it."

"You may not trust D, but I trust Cleo. I'm there with her, Toralei's not. Cleo's with me to be with me. Not for some power trip." he pushed Heath forward towards Clawd, "I don't want to know the details of Abbey and Heath, but I do know that if she was just trying to shut him up. She would just say 'shut up'."

Heath laughed hard and smiled, "Its true! That girl doesn't play games. I know what she's thinking all the time. Its why I love her!"

Manny snorted, "That and she's the only one who laughs at your ass."

Still Clawd was unconvinced. He shook his head and started to walk off, "I trust D, but something has been up with her today. Even Clawdeen was spooked. She said something about time and even what Toralei said related to time."

Deuce caught up with him and was grinning from ear to ear. His arm around his best buddy, "No wonder Cleo was helping her, dude! We're two young studs dating two super old chicks. And trust me Cleo is way older than D."

"I just don't get it. What is this whole big deal about time? We're happy now, aren't we? If we're happy, then why is she so upset?"

Deuce could see it clear as day and so could Clawdeen, but seeing as Clawd and Draculaura were in the center of it. They were blind to it. So Deuce said as leading as he could, "Maybe thats the issue, bro. She's happy now, but what about later?"

"I don't see why we wouldn't be happy later. We love each other. We fit so perfectly together. So we should be fine later too."

Deuce shook his head, "Not 'later', dude, like 'laaaaaaaater'." a cocked head and confused whimper met him, "Just switch your monsters and think about it. You're a vampire and she's a werewolf. Think."

With that they parted ways and went to their separate classes. On his way to football it was all Clawd could think about. Everyone was inside, but him. What was so hard to understand? It was supposed to be simple. He loved her, she loved him. End of story. What was there to think about? Nothing else mattered. If they loved each other it had to work.

His head knew all the answers. It was all so simple in his head, but there was something in his gut gnawing at him. Something building and brewing. It was a raw ache and that made the wolf angry. The wolf wanted to howl, to run, to rampage. The wolf needed blood. It was hungry. Whatever his gut knew, the wolf had a very obvious opinion on it.

In response to it all he let out a huge snarl and surged at the guy in the opposing practice jersey as him. He put every pain, confused thought, and problem he had into that tackle. Clawd needed it out. What better way than football?

The poor monster below him was barely considered conscious. It wasn't until he snapped back to his feet that he heard Coach Igor groan and roar, "Wolf! You're the quarterback! You don't tackle, you avoid getting tackled!"

Damn!

What was wrong with him? This whole situation with Draculaura was going to his head. All of practice seemed to blur on as the tension seemed to get the better of him. Vaguely he recalled people yelling at him throughout practice and even the far more frequent people having to be sent to the nurse. As soon as practice was over, Manny approached him and headed with him to Biteology, "You good, Clawd? That was a really intense practice."

"I don't know, Manny. I just wish I knew what was going on. Everyone knows except me."

With too much force Manny patted his back and practically sent Clawd forward, "Don't worry about it, pal! Heath and I don't have a clue either!"

The clock in his car said it was 6:35. He told her he would pick her up at 6. He was late. Even though he had texted he still felt bad. He walked up to the door to the Dracula castle, but before he could even knock a stuffy zombie butler opened the door with a groan. His arm swooped to gesture Clawd down the hall. Sitting in an elaborate parlor was none other than Dracula himself with a group of other vampires sitting listening to him talk by a blazing fire. Some of them turned their nose up at him, but others seemed cordial enough. Only Dracula himself was overtly friendly.

With his arms spread wide he glided to Clawd to greet him with a hug, "Clawd, my boy! It has been a long time."

"Sir. No business?"

Dracula shook his head and brought Clawd over to the fireplace, "No, not at the moment. I am hoping to be home for a spell." the old vampire now faced his friends and introduced, "My friends! This is my Laura's boyfriend. Clawd Wolf.", once again he faced Clawd that same fanged grin on his face, "She's upstairs with her mother getting ready. They've been up there for nearly two hours. Special date tonight?"

"No, sir."

Now a frown met him as Dracula stared up past the stairs and walls, almost as though he could see right to his daughter's room. Down the stairs shaking her head came Draculaura's stepmother. She had that same tight smile as she nodded her head to Clawd and came to Dracula's side. He kissed her cheek and asked, "How is our princess coming along, Ramoanah?"

"Still not entirely happy with what she's wearing. But I've at least convinced her on her hair.", those unsettling beautiful eyes focused on Clawd, "You must consider yourself a lucky wolf, Clawd. Our Laura has been very particular on how she wanted to look for tonight."

If he had been any other monster he would have missed Romoanah whispering to Dracula, but his keen wolf ears caught it quite clearly, "You must be prepared for what is going to come down those stairs."

The age old vampire gave a her a puzzled stare. But it wasn't long before both Clawd and Dracula got their answer.

The woman who came down those stairs was Draculaura in body, but certainly not in appearance. Her make-up was subtle and careful. She wore no stockings or tights. Just pale beautiful naked legs. Her usual boots or clunky heels were gone and replaced with some black strappy heels. Gone was the cutesy modern play-on vintage clothing outfits. In it's place was a dress that was all hot pink leather and white silk with faded delicate black lace roses on it. It was completely strapless and hugged every curve on her petite body. The ruffle at the bottom of the dress only accentuated that perky ass of hers.

Clawd tried to mentally scold himself for thinking of her that way, but with the way she was dressed tonight it was all he could do to not howl. His mouth had gone dry and he couldn't pry his eyes off of her. Her long hair was hanging loose and free. It was done in never-ending tight ringlet curls that bounced with every turn of her head.

The spell was broken as Dracula bellowed, "What in the world are you wearing? Get back up there and change!"

"Daddy!"

Ramoanah stepped between them and Clawd finally pried his eyes away from his ghoulfriend to watch as the stepmother worked her magic over D's father, "Darling, it was important to her to not look like a child tonight. I helped her get ready."

"Is that why she looks like a-"

"Like a young woman going on a date with her very nice boyfriend."

For the first time, Dracula seemed to remember Clawd and he wished he hadn't. The timeless vampire swooped on him and was looming menacingly. The way he stared convinced Clawd he had heard every thought he had had about his daughter. He knew he shouldn't have been thinking about her that way!

Damn!

Dracula leaned ever closer as he whispered, "Remember, young wolf, that is my little ghoul. Let me emphasize those last three words. My. Little. Ghoul."

Romaonah pulled Dracula back and said, "You two have a nice time tonight."

A quiet argument ensued as Clawd and Draculaura left the room, but Clawd missed it this time because he was too stunned and suddenly speechless at the ghoul next to him. He always knew she was perfect, but the way she looked tonight...it left him breathless and breathing too heavy all at the same time.

It had been a long time since they were awkward on a date. But the entire walk to his car was like their first date all over again. Same jitters, same shy smiles, all just like years ago when they first started dating.

His swallow was loud and quite forced as he fumbled to open her car door for her when they finally made it outside.

What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her? He felt like the whole world had turned upside-down. She was herself, but she wasn't. It was obvious she was trying to act cooler, more controlled, less perky.

She was making him nervous with her appearance. Sitting down only caused her dress to ride up a little more to reveal more pale flesh. It even took him several tries just to get the key in the ignition. After a few minutes of driving, a small voice said, "You don't like what I'm wearing, do you? I look ridiculous. I told her it was no use. I'm just too short. I'm always going to look a child."

Now there was his Draculaura. That small plea was enough to knock some sense into him. With one hand still on the wheel, the other reached over and held her hand, "You look beautiful. But you always look beautiful."

Hope glimmered next to him. She brought their hands held together to her lips and giggled against them, "But you like the way I look tonight in a different way, right?"

Completely unintentional and without control he howled long and hard. When he was done his eyes looked her over with such an intense hunger that it scared him. Even he could feel the wolf begging to be unleashed. The smile he gave her was genuine, but there was unease behind it, "You have no idea. But, D, why the change? I liked your look before. It suited you."

"And this doesn't? This is my dress. I just don't wear this little with it. I hide it behind stockings and boots and a jacket or a shirt under it. Top it with pigtails. And I look totes cute!"

"Exactly, D! Whats wrong with cute?"

Her lips kissed his hand and she held his hand to her cheek, "Whats wrong with sexy, Clawd?"

He stammered as he noticed a smokey look in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and their was a tremble of embarrassment on her lips. He choked on a response as words fumbled out of his mouth, "But you aren't sexy! You're Draculaura! You're cute. You're adorable. You're sweet and tiny. Its what I love about you."

"Clawd Wolf!", there were tears in her eyes that she was holding back as he had clearly humiliated and hurt her feelings. What had he said? What the Hell did he do now? He whimpered as he fought for control of the situation again. She merely looked out her window away from him. There was hope. He looked at their hands still intertwined.

Okay. So maybe she wasn't mad at him.

He took a breather and asked calmly, "What did I say wrong, D?"

She sighed and stared at her lap, "Is that all I am to you? A little doll you can just pat on the head or peck on the cheek? You don't understand."

"Is that why you talked to Clawdeen about this? Because you think I don't understand. Talk to me. I'll listen, D, I love you and I will always love you. Whatever you want that to mean."

Whatever he had said was finally the right thing. A huge giddy grin showing off every last inch of her fangs beamed across her face, "Oh, Clawd!"

Quickly those manicured nails of her's massaged behind his ear and it was all he could do to not close his eyes in sheer bliss. Tingles of relaxation made every muscle in his body heavy and loose. Somehow he found away to ask, "So whats the problem, D? Scratch and talk."

She giggled as she continued massaging his ears, "Okay! I don't really understand it myself, but your sister seems to have a pretty good idea whats wrong. I just know this our last scaremester at Monster High. I don't know whats going to come after this. I know what will happen to me. What always been happening with me for the past bazillion centuries! I'll be a teenager. I'll always be a teenager. When you guys are all starting your lives...I'll be-"

"A teenager."

She nodded as their eyes met. For the first time dawning of the situation struck him. Clawdeen was right. The two of them had bigger problems than he had even realized. But still D prattled on, "I think it just scares me that when I'm like 1612 years old, I'll still be like any other sixteen year old ghoul, but you'll be all like adult and mature and stuff. Where will we be then? I know I'm just being silly."

Damn it!

His sister had tried to warn him. No wonder Clawdeen insisted on them having this date tonight. His ghouldfriend had needed him and he almost wasn't there for her. He looked over at Draculaura and she looked amazing. The moonlight was shining in her ebony and pink tresses. Her pale skin was glowing with happiness. Once more he looked her up and down. Nothing about her was child-like tonight.

Cute was the last word he would have used to describe her.

She was now examining the surroundings flying by them as they drove on, "I'm feeling so much better now. I was a real gloomy Glinda this morning! You Wolfs really know how to cheer a ghoul up. I hope you didn't cancel boys' night because of me."

He brought her hand to his lips and gave it a lingering kiss, "Nothing is more important than you tonight."

They arrived at the Maul a short time later. Clawd got her door for her and held her hand the entire way. They walked through the parking lot and into the Maul, "Do you want to go look at the shops or grab a bite?"

Draculaura tapped her lips with her pointer finger as she thought and that small gesture sent him reeling. The way she nibbled that same lip she was tapping thoughtfully. The sweet play of her eyes as the wheels turned in her head. A howl of pride puffed his chest.

At least until he bothered to look around. They were getting a lot of attention tonight. Far more than usual and it was all guys. Was every guy in the place ogling his ghoulfriend? A passing werewolf actually howled, then whistled at her.

Right there in front of him!

A quick growling match went back and forth between the two, before the guy's friends pulled their friend away. Still Draculaura was lost in her own world thinking of what they should do.

Enough of this!

Clawd put his arm around her shoulders and tucked her close to him. Let every man in here know who's ghoulfriend she was. No man in here was going to make that mistake twice. Werewolves were known for being very territorial monsters. Right now he could feel all the eyes caressing every inch of her. More and more the wolf was taking over. She was his, damn it! He needed her away from all these lustful eyes, "Come on, D, lets watch a boovie."

A smile brightened her features and she cuddled into his embrace, "Clawesome!"

It was inevitable though. The entire walk to the boovie theater guys were giving him winks or jealous looks. They would whisper amongst their friends. Clawd didn't miss a single look or noise. He was miserable.

Other guys were lusting after his ghoul.

With a heavy heart he ushered her into the dark theater and they took their seats. He knew how amazing she was, but the idea of everyone else knowing it too was scary. What if she found someone else? What if another vampire swept her off her feet? Valentine had almost succeeded in taking her away from him. Another vampire could do the same thing. The pair of them could spend eternity together. That idea could appeal to her.

"You okay, Clawd? You were whimpering."

He kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm fine, baby."

The idea of losing Draculaura sent stabbing pain through his heart. It made his inner wolf howl mournfully. He didn't want there to ever be a time she wasn't his. Without warning, Deuce's advice came to his mind. What if their monsters were switched? What if he was the vampire and she was the werewolf?

If Draculaura was a werewolf she probably would find someone who she could actually age with. Someone who wouldn't be a stupid teenage boy forever. The thought of her with someone else. Having a family with someone else it made him sad and furious all at the same time.

He mentally scolded himself. At least she'd be happy.

A worse, yet confusingly also better, possibility would be that she would stay with him, despite his hypothetical vampire immortality. They could be together. He loved the idea of that. But she would age and eventually die.

That was a possibility that left him cold with dread. He would be as he is now and she would be an old woman dying by his side. He would be forced to spend the rest of his immortality mourning her.

He swallowed hard. Comforted once more by the idea that he wasn't a vampire. He was a werewolf.

A smile paired with a contented sigh guided him to look down at his relaxed love. That was until he realized the kink in his chain.

Draculaura was a vampire.

She would either have to watch him die or go be with another ghoul.

No wonder she was so upset about being called cute. He had insulted her by saying she wasn't sexy. By implying their relationship was all innocent kisses, pure hugs, and cute pet names he had simplified it. Made it seem less serious than it was. Practically made it a joke.

It wasn't how he felt though!

Surely she had to know how serious he was about her. How serious he wanted it to be with her.

Right?

Well she probably did until he told her she wasn't sexy.

Damn, was he a stupid jerk!

She had put it out there by dressing the way she had tonight, so now it was his turn. Clawd worked up his courage and swallowed any inhibitions. Luckily they were in the very back of the dark theater with no one near or watching them. He counted to ten and blew out the last of his fang-ups with a forceful breath.

Time to stop protecting Draculaura against even himself. She had to see what she meant to him. If he held back now it could mean disaster for the two of them. There was no wanting this to work. He needed it to work.

So he pounced!

His arms went around her lower waist and he pulled her firmly astride him in the seat. His hands slid up her bare thighs to cup around her ass. His inner wolf got the better of him and he growled from the back of his throat as he kissed her long, hard, and deep. It was unlike any other kiss they had ever shared and from Draculaura's reaction it was unlike any kiss she had ever gotten. That knowledge only pushed him further over the edge.

She tasted amazing!

This was unlike anything they had ever done. Her breasts were pushed up tight against his chest. Her legs folded neatly on either side of his lap. Her arms lazily wrapped around his neck as she delicately played with the tip of his ear. This kiss they shared was a promise of so much more. If it wasn't for his jeans and her panties...he could do so much more.

Those barriers drove him wild with hunger. He was on fire. Everywhere she touched him set him on ablaze. The cool touch of her skin teased his fevered flesh. Chills ran up and down his spine as he pulled her closer and closer to him. There lips fought a battle that felt like they had both already won. His kiss nibbled down her chin, throat, and collarbone.

How had he survived not doing this sooner?

Once more his lips returned to hers and a sense of rightness burrowed in the depths of his gut. This is what the wolf wanted. It wanted her. It wanted all of her. Forever. She was nothing he expected, everything he needed, and more than he deserved.

They pulled back for breath and their foreheads rested on each other. Her eyes may have been closed, but from that smile Clawd knew he had done well.

Very well.

Her eyes opened and they revealed she was feeling just as aroused as he was. Her voice was quiet, "Oh, Clawd..."

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well this chapter is slightly shorter than the previous two, but this one also has dual P.o.V. s in it. After posting these first three chapters I am going to try and post a new one every Sunday and possibly Wednesday?! My goal will be two chapters a week, but that might not happen, so count on one every Sunday night for sure. Including chapter four this Sunday evening. I hope you're liking it so far. Even teenage monsters go through monster size teenage troubles. Haha that was corny. Oh well haha it happened. As always thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy, and please please review! Enjoy! Thank you!

-Chapter Three-

The door clicked behind her and still locked in their cloud of love, Draculaura attached herself to his arm. The walk to her door was slow. Neither of them seemed to want it to end. As soon as they reached the door, Clawd backed her against the door. She should have been afraid, but from head to toe her body was humming. Every part of her was melting and she had to force herself not to turn into a bat and take flight. One hand was braced on the door next to her head while the other wrapped around her lower waist.

She was pressed so close to his body it was as though she ceased being Draculaura and he no longer Clawd. They were one person. Beyond vampire, beyond werewolf, simply one monster. The way his tongue mastered her mouth was heaven.

No one had ever treated her this way. No one had ever made her feel this way!

It was all so new and exciting.

The kiss broke and he stared deep into her eyes. She could see it there. The wolf he had always tried to keep from her. That predator part of him. She saw the wolf now and then, but never this side of it. This was a new Clawd.

Another side of him to love. And love it she did!

That ticking clock she heard all day was gone. With one date Clawd had made everything better. He was her other half. He understood her more than he gave himself credit for. Her fingers hooked into his beltloops. Suddenly she was embarrassed. She had been so...wanton! In a public boovie theater! Her voice was small and bordering on giggly, "I had a really nice time tonight."

His fingers dipped her chin up to look at him. One last kiss graced her lips and her heart fluttered as he pulled back, "I did too. Sorry if I freaked you out at all."

Her head shook frantically, "Oh no! I enjoyed everything!"

"Me too. See you tomorrow?"

All she could do was bite her lip and nod. She watched him go. The moment his car was gone she danced in place and squealed. The giddy and perky was just too overpowering! A heavy sigh of content slumped most of her body. She opened the door slowly and closed it with her whole body as it was all her effort to focus on every task instead of giving in to her bliss.

Oh boo it all!

Draculaura turned into a bat and flew herself down the grand halls of their castle in the most erractic, sing-songy fashion. This was a flight of happiness, of love, of freedom. A flight of hope.

"Laura!", called a very ominous voice from her father's parlor.

Busted!

She turned back into her usual self. She tried walking normally, but there was no hiding the skip to her step. The figure looming over the fireplace staring into the flames reminded her of every story of Dracula the normies told in the books and films.

Refusing to come down from her cloud of happy, she asked sweetly, "Yes, daddy?"

Still the figure kept his back to her as he asked, "Did you have a nice time tonight, my darling girl?"

"Oh yes, daddy! It was totes clawesome! Clawd was terrific! We went to the Maul and saw a boovie, then we-"

A slight head turn cut her off, "I'm glad. Because that was your final date with that boy. The relationship ends. Tomorrow! Have a seat, my dear."

There sank the cloud. Too stunned to argue Draculaura plopped onto the couch when all she could muster was pathetic babble, "But I thought you like Clawd..."

He shook his head, but remained by the fire, "I do. Thats what makes this so hard and so easy. He is a good lad and if I was the father to a werewolf I would be more than happy to give him my daughter, but as it happens I am the father to a vampire."

Now her babble became less pathetic, "You never had a problem before with our differences. What happened to monster equality? To none of it matters if we love each other? You told me-"

He spun on her fast, faster than vampire normal, "I know what I said! But things change, Laura. Things have changed now." he sat next to her and tried to grab her hand, "I saw something this evening that scared me. I saw my little girl as a young woman...a young woman truly in love with a young man. The only problem is this young woman lives forever and the young man has a much shorter time. If you just find someone else. A nice vampire perhaps. You've had your fun, but now it is time to be serious. You can love a vampire."

"But I don't love a vampire. I love a werewolf. I love Clawd!"

Her father's head shook, "You can't keep up this illusion you are like everyone else. I know we loved the idea of Monster High where all monsters are welcome. Freaky flaws and that. I still feel strongly about you continuing school there, but if you can't see the difference here-"

"But, daddy, Deuce and Cleo make it work! She's even older than I am. And her father doesn't even like Deuce."

He sighed and rose to his feet. With his arms tucking behind his back, Dracula was clearly ending all discussion of the matter here and now, "There is some very big differences between mummies and vampires. As well as a very important difference between gorgons and werewolves. Plus, I'm not saying Clawd isn't a nice boy. I like him very much. But doesn't he deserve to be with someone he can grow old with? There are certain things about werewolves I feel I should tell you that may enlighten the situation some. Just know the way your relationship is progressing is entering into an irreversible path. You both are too young to understand the consequences of your actions. I'm telling you to break it up now before its too late. Come a few years you two will see how silly it is to think you stand a chance at making it work. If he was a mummy or any other monster that has a significantly longer lifespan this would be a very different conversation. But he's not. So as I see it the conversation is over. Now go upstairs. You have school tomorrow."

She darted off the couch and ignored his goodnight wishes paired with his 'I love you, Laura'. Right now she was too upset to even begin to play the doting daughter. So up and up the stairs she went till she reached her bedroom. She closed the door and began to prepare for bed. After all the make-up was gone, hair brushed out, and pajamas on...she still found herself awake and upset. Her head and heart were reeling. Being with Clawd tonight made everything so clear. They were supposed to be together. There was no other options. The facts could pile as high as they wanted, but she knew the truth.

There was no one else for the two of them.

Not too long ago she had been a porcelain doll. So small and fragile. Awkward and powerless. But now...since Clawd...she took on evil ex-boyfriends, played Scream, faced krakens, battled Red Lady ghost, showed some genie where it was at, and so much more.

Clawd had made her fierce like a werewolf.

But...

But everything her father had said had been right. There was nothing in his lecture that hadn't crossed her own mind. Sleep was going to be hard tonight. So she grabbed her phone and texted Frankie 'You awake?'

The response was immediate as her phone rang. Dracualaura answered and distracted herself with talking to a good friend. Their conversation went like this:

D- Hey, Frankie.

Frankie- Hey! Whats up? How was your date?

D- Spooktacular. Just calling to talk and see how you are.

Frankie- Oh I'm great aside from a bit frazzled about this situation with Andy and Neighthan.

D- Yeah, Clawd told they were arguing today.

Frankie- Uuuuuuuuugh! Its getting ridiculous at this point. I really have to make a decision. I thought by dating both of them it would become easier to pick one. But its not! They both make it so hard. Neighthan is so sweet and he makes me laugh. But Andy gets me. We have a lot in common. Ghoulia offered me her computer program to help pick my perfect match.

D- I'd hope it didn't get another bug. It might pair you with someone like Mr. Rotter or Mr. Zar!

Frankie- Eeeeeeewww! Right?! I tried talking about it with Jackson, but he just put on his headset and turned into Holt...who ran away when I tried talking to him about it. Well anyway...what were you doing when I called?

D- Just getting ready for bed. You?

Frankie- Just reading Spectra's blog. Its so weird! She has this whole post about Invisi Billy and his dad! Apparently he's gone missing! His dad, not Billy.

D- The Invisible Man? Missing? There is a joke somewhere in there I think.

Frankie- Haha, that was your joke I think!

D- It was! Hahaha! But no that is weird, especially with what Clawd said tonight. He said that Twyla is staying with them, because her dad is missing.

Frankie- Hmmm, the Invisible Man and the Boogie Man. Both missing. Thats like really weird. Oh hey, D, my dad is pounding on my door to go to bed. Talk to you tomorrow! Night!

D- Nightynight.

With that the phone conversation was over. While she felt better, she was still upset and confused. A night fly to clear her head was exactly what she needed in order to sleep. Her dad had said go to bed, but it was his fault she couldn't sleep at the moment.

So feeling rather rebellious she took off out the window and headed for her secret joy. It was her favorite thing to do since she learned how to turn into a bat and fly. If anyone knew what she was doing they would totes think it the weirdest thing ever. But it made her heart happy and sad all at the same time. It was such a peaceful activity.

Any time she was upset or confused she would fly into New Salem. Perch upon a tree limb outside one house in particular and watch this normy family go about their lives. So simple and so totes normy. They were born, they aged, they loved, they lived, and they died. This family she watched fascinated her. She remembered them just moving in as a newlywed couple and now they had a set of twin boys.

When she arrived she sat on her same branch and watched as the couple struggled happily to get the boys ready for bed. She didn't know their names, but she had been there for a few years now watching them grow and change.

She giggled as one of the little boys took off naked down the hallway and the other darted into a closet.

Her peace was interrupted by an odor. A horrendous aroma. One that stank of body odor and much too much cologne trying to cover up said body odor. Her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed over her chest, "What do you want, Valentine? I'm busy."

The bat changed into the familiar vampire as he lounged on the same branch with her. His back leaned against the tree trunk and despite the horrible aroma he still tried to play the charmer, "Busy spying on the normies I see. What has my little pink flower so blue this evening?"

"None of your beeswax!" with that she popped out of the tree and started walking down the sidewalk.

A smelly bat flew overhead and in front of her. Valentine appeared in front of her, walking backwards along with her, "Was what I did really that bad, my pretty peach blossom?"

Now she stopped dead in her tracks with her hands on her hips, "You tried to steal my heart!"

When they started walking again he said, "You were my favorite though. I always knew you were different than any other ghoul out there. Your furry friend is luckier than he even knows."

"I'm the lucky one. He is perfect."

"Hardly perfect. He's not romantic and you, darlin', deserve romance."

"I deserve someone who loves me for me and Clawd does."

A late night car run with the boys was just what Clawd needed to get his racing mind and body off of his date tonight. Ever since he got home, he was a fire that refused to burn out. He was chasing a tail he just couldn't catch. So with a quick call to Romulus, he was out of the house and running off some energy...much to his parents disappointment.

He wasn't supposed to be chasing cars anymore.

The moon and stars overhead were stellar. The chill of the night air bit into his heat. With a deep breath he howled at the moon. Soon the others joined him. This was exactly what he needed. He was already feeling much better.

One of Romulus' friends tossed a raw T-bone at him and all of them strolled down the sidewalk gnawing on their meat like they were candy bars.

Clawd laughed as they joked and goofed off. This was clawesome! An amazing date with D, a fun night with the guys, just what he needed after today. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hey, man, isn't that your ghoul over there?", asked Romulus as though he already knew the dreaded answer.

The world seemed to slow down as Clawd turned to follow his friend's pointing claw. Everything, but his heart, stopped. While the world came to a screeching halt, it was only his pounding, beating, breaking heart that continued on. Granted, it felt like it was dying, but it was certainly still beating. Beating right out of his chest!

A ferocious snarl came from deep within. The last thing the guys heard was him growl, "I'm gonna pound his face in."

As he stomped over there the pair saw him shortly after. Two very different reactions greeted him. Valentine screamed and jumped behind Draculaura like the sniveling cowardice worm he was. But she simply smiled at him innocent as though she hadn't just ripped his heart from his chest and fed it to Count Fabulous, "Sweetie! How nice to see you!"

The hurt was tinged with fury as he snapped at her, "You sure about that?"

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

His eyes narrowed on Valentine as he cracked his knuckles preparing to beat the guy senselessly, "Oh I don't know, maybe because I interrupted you laughing with this jerk."

"I was laughing at him, not with him."

His jaw dropped as he looked at her shocked. She wasn't even in the slightest trying to hide her betrayal. With his arms thrown in the air, Clawd was at a loss, "Whats the difference?"

"If I was laughing with him, I would be enjoying his company. But seeing as he interrupted me, then annoyed me until he fell-"

"Where she comes to the humiliatin' part about laughing at me.", interrupted Valentine mopingly, "No sympathy, darlin'? Just joy at my pain?"

Clawd lunged for him, but Draculaura held him back, "She's not your 'darlin', asshole! She's mine!"

The struggling, and completely exasperated, voice of Draculaura ordered, "Just go, Valentine."

That was all the prompting he needed as he flew as fast as he could out of there. Once out of earshot, Clawd now turned his anger out on Draculaura there in the middle of a normy street this late at night, "What the Hell, D? What were you doing with him?"

"I wasn't with him! I was alone. He just happen to see me and decided to invite himself over."

His arms crossed over his chest as he eyed her cautiously. Part of him knew better than to distrust her, but that other part of him. That part that was still in pain didn't let him relent, "Oh yeah, well, why were you alone out here in the first place?" it was then he took notice of her attire. She was in her pink and white PJs with absolutely nothing on her feet. Pink painted toes with tiny white bats wiggled on the cold street, "Why are you outside at this time...in that?"

Nibbling on her thumb, she gave him a look so cute and so completely her that nearly all of his anger washed away. She just shrugged her shoulders at him and offered the weak explanation, "I couldn't sleep?"

He put his arm around her and began walking back to the other guys, "So you just flew out the window with no shoes to wander around New Salem with the normies?"

"Pretty much!"

The girl was crazy! Crazy and brave. He had to give her that. Despite everything he laughed. Most people would have just believed the worst. That their ghoulfriend was being sneaky with her ex-boyfriend. Then again, most people weren't dating Draculaura. Luckily, just he was. So he knew she was telling the truth. As crazy as it sounded and thats why he laughed.

Just before they reached the guys, she stopped him a worried look on her face, "I really wasn't with Valentine. I promise! I was trying to ditch him."

How amazing was she! Before he knew it his arms were around her and he had kissed the tip of her nose. The guys were howling on the other side of the street at him, but he didn't care. He believed her. That was something she had to know, especially since he had handled seeing them together so badly, "I know, come on."

As soon as they reached the group Romulus asked, "You get everything worked out?"

Clawd smiled down at the giggling ghoul next to him, "Naw, he flew off before I could pound his face."

Romulus smilied revealing pearly white fangs that glistened in the moon, "We could hunt him down. Wouldn't be hard with the way he stinks."

Hugging her tighter to him, Clawd just had one mission on his mind. With a shake of his head he gave Romulus a high five and a manly half hug, "Naw, I need to get her home. I'll catch you later though. Thanks, man!"

They said their goodbyes and headed the long way back to her home. Her hand in his, her head resting on his arm, all tucked safely into him; it was just the way this night should have ended. They fit together. It blew him away that two monsters so different could fit so well. He smiled down at her and asked, "You happy?"

A true thought process started as she considered the question. Her head gave a definitive nod a few moments later, "Yes. At the moment. I'm always happy when I'm with you. You're just so easy to be around."

"Unless you're Valentine."

"I don't think its easy to be around Valentine at all. Unless you don't have a nose!"

He scoffed and mumbled under his breath, "Or ears or eyes."

That delicate body tried to nudge him playfully, but failed in comparison to his size, "I think Valentine was genuinely just trying to be nice. I think! I was in a tree in my pajamas."

"Why were you in a tree?"

Silence met him as she clammed up. He always knew the difference in she was being quiet because she was thinking and when she was quiet because she didn't want to answer. It was always written all over her face which one it was. This time it was obvious she had no intention of sharing. That was until he said her name, then her flood gates opened and her babble started, "I was in the tree, because I was mad at Papa. I was watching a normy family to calm down. They always ground me when my mind is so flighty. I had just seen the child run away naked as the Emperor in his new clothes when Count Stinkypants showed up. I really didn't get my breather. But you are here now, so that always helps. All we need is Clawdeen and I'd be a real Wolf sandwich!"

The invitation to tease her was open as he leaned down to nibble on her ear, "I don't need my sister here to want to eat you up."

Alas his comment missed his mark and his teeth just tickled her versus inspire that same heat in the theater, "But without Clawdeen on the other side I wouldn't be in the middle of two Wolfs. Which means no sandwich. Was my joke that lame? I guess you didn't get it, huh?"

He sighed, tucked his hands into his pockets, and slumped onward, "No. I got it. But I don't think you did."

For a few moments, the poor ghoul seemed very confused then heat flooded her cheeks as the answer hit her like lightning, "Oh! You were trying to be romantic!", now she frowned, "And I ruined it for you. I'm so sorry."

"Its fine. What were you mad at your dad about? Had to be pretty serious."

She nodded thoughtfully, "It was, but I really don't feel like talking about it right now, okay? Tell me more about Twyla and her dad instead."

"Not much to tell really. Howleen brought her home from school with her. Said Twyla was pretty upset. She hadn't seen her dad in a day or two. Can't even get ahold of him apparently. Why do you want to know?"

Her finger tapped her chin, "Billy's dad hasn't been seen either."

The joke was too easy to pass up, "Well he is the Invisible Man. Thats not very hard."

A tiny fist covered her mouth as she giggled, "I said the same to Frankie when she told me."

"Both the Boogie Man and the Invisible Man missing. It has to be a coincidence. Right?"

She didn't seem as convinced as him as she said, "I wish I knew. I hope no one else goes missing and proves you wrong."

"I'm sure they'll turn up. You'll see!"

"You're probably right. I just feel bad for Twyla and Billy till then."

She had such a big heart. He was so proud to call her his ghoulfriend. No werewolf should be this lucky.

They walked the rest of the way to her house talking about everything and nothing it all. The conversation was so easy and the moments of quiet weren't awkward. They were comfortable. He could be as silly as he wanted with no one judging from not being a big bad wolf. At one point they even tossed a stick around some. She'd throw it, he'd bring it back.

By the time they reached her castle once more it was well past midnight. They were even more reluctant to leave each other than before. A whimper and huge eyes was inevitable as he stared at her hopelessly. Tomorrow felt like such a long time away. Although if they lingered any longer she might get in trouble and he didn't want that. So with a disobedient heart Clawd suggested, "You should get up there before anyone notices your gone."

"You are probably right. I've had such a nice time tonight. I feel so spoiled! Its totes like we got two dates today! I can't believe how late it is. I hope I don't fall asleep during my 'Tale of Two Catacombs' test tomorrow."

"Damn it! That is tomorrow. I forgot my book at school."

Her face lit up, "Come up and borrow mine! You can climb the stones, right?"

"Man! Thats easy! Just watch!"

With that she flew up the side of the tower to her lit open window. Clawd examined the building and took a running start. He bounded and climbed up the side of the tall castle tower with all his werewolf prowess. Since Draculaura was watching he couldn't fail. That would neuter him, so on he pushed. Faster, harder, farther till he reached the top. He squatted in the open window with a tired smile on his face, "Told ya I had it. Easy!"

As soon as he stepped fully into the room, the overwhelming essence of Draculaura exploded his senses. She surrounded him. Everything in this room smelled like her, it looked like her, she was everywhere. It was like he had stepped inside her. His nostrils flared as her scent bewitched him. There next to him he could feel her body's every reaction. She knew what he was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing.

It was a horribly wonderful or wonderfully horrible idea for him to be up here.

They were alone in her room. No one knew he was here. Already he knew exactly what to do. Just as he prowled over to her with every intention of continuing there escapades in the boovie theater a knock sounded on her door.

All feelings of romance gone, Clawd struggled to find a place big enough for him to fit to hide. Finally they decided on her closet.

Damn!

Her closet was bigger than his entire room. He could live in here comfortably. Instead he leaned close to the door and listened for the right time to leave.

On the other side he could hear Romoanah enter and ask, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I saw your light on. Have you seen your father?"

"Papa? Not since after my date with Clawd. We had a fight.", came D's voice.

A small pause passed between the two vampires before Romoanah finally said, "We did too I'm afraid. I checked his study. I found this note saying he leaving on business immediately."

"Oh then I'm sure thats where he is. Papa flies off all the time."

Another pause, but this time Romoanah's voice was more concerned as she answered, "Yes, but he didn't even finish the note. Look! It just stops mid-letter. Why would he leave without finishing it?"

-to be continued-


End file.
